Two Households
by Pantera Kedian
Summary: A Romeo and Juliet Story With the X-Men and Brotherhood. Lance loves Kitty, but will their two groups ever be able to get along? Based loosely, but directly, on the Shakespeare play. Like West Side Story...only with less singing. lol.
1. The Cast

What's this? An X-Men Evolution version of Romeo and Juliet?! Wow. This author must be really strange…^_^ No, but really. You'd be surprised how little I had to change the characters and basic situation to make it work. This idea just occurred to me one day and I figured, what the hey, I'll write it. Here's the cast list- that is, who equals whom in the play.

House of Montague 

Romeo: Lance Alvers

Benvolio: Todd Tolensky

Brawler #1 (Balthasar): Fred J. Dukes

Brawler #2: (Abram): Tabitha Smith

House of Capulet 

Juliet: Kitty Pryde

Lady Capulet: Ororo Munroe

Lord Capulet: Charles Xavier

Tybalt: Evan Daniels

Nurse: Rogue

Brawler #1 (Sampson): Jean Grey

Brawler #2 (Gregory): Scott Summers

Other People 

Escalus (Prince of Verona): Logan

Mercutio: Pietro Maximoff

Paris: Kurt Wagner

Friar Laurence: Risty Wilde, aka Mystique (don't ask)

The Apothecary: Hank McCoy

Various Other People: Various other people of the Evo cast. Probably a lot of the new

                                     recruits will be used here.

This will be a little different from the play. That is, I'm not just copying Shakespeare's work and changing the names. I'm doing my best to put the characters in the same situation and have them react realistically, while following the same plot line. They will start quoting the Bard, but will break out into their free style personalities at many times, as well. Well, now that I've gotten both the die hard Shakespeare fans and the people who can't read two lines of his pissed off at me, I can continue. Each chapter will likely be one scene. Makes it easy to get chapters up quickly, don't you know. Well, Enjoy!


	2. Act I, Scene I (Where there's a cool fig...

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution or any of the characters within. They belong to Marvel and the Kids WB. I don't own Romeo, Juliet, or the basic plot. They belong to a five hundred year old dead guy. Gee. I hope he doesn't sue.

Well, here it is. The prologue is exactly the same, save a word here or there that needed to be changed for it to make sense. If you have read Romeo and Juliet before, or seen it acted, then you know what's going to happen, but try to act surprised anyway, all right? And if you haven't seen/read it…read it, you ignoramus! Just kidding. In that case, you will be surprised…so act surprised. ^_^ And don't let your older sister/parent/spouse/neighbor's cat tell you what's gonna happen. Because I can guarantee…the cat has read it. Anyway, enjoy.

            Two households, both alike in dignity,

            In fair Bayville, where we lay our scene,

            From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

            Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean

            From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

            A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

            Whose misadventure piteous overthrows

            Do with their death do bury their 'parents' strife.

            The fearful passage of their strife-mark'd love,

            And the continuance of their 'parents'' rage

            Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

            Is now the two hour traffic of our stage;

            The which if you with patient ears attend,

            What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

**

Act I 

Scene I

            Frederick J Dukes strolled down Bayville's busy downtown street happily, sucking on a Popsicle. He'd had a good day overall, despite having no one but the overly motivated Tabitha as a companion. She'd suggested this morning over breakfast that the two of them go shopping together, and, being Tabitha, had made the idea a certainty without asking him for his opinion. In three seconds flat, she had planned out his entire Saturday, with no time for his own pursuits. This had annoyed Fred, the idea of wandering from store to store looking at hats or something didn't exactly appeal, but there was just no getting around Tabitha when she was in one of her enthusiastic moods. Luckily for him, the forced trip had turned out to be a whole lot of fun. It might be boring as all hell to go shopping with most girls, but not with Tabitha. She broke the mold. And so, here he was, heading back home carrying an enormously large bag holding the entirety of both their lists; cd's firecrackers, incense, movies, writing paper, and a new set of clothing for him. Tabby had insisted on that one, the only conceit to girlishness she'd bowed to. She said he smelled, and needed to get some new clothing so he could wash his more often. That was faintly insulting, but then, most of the things Tabitha said were. You just had to take them with a grain of salt. 

            "Hey, check it out!" she exclaimed from somewhere around his elbow. The blonde girl pointed in excitement to a shop across the street. Fred looked. All he saw was a Laundromat, a crystal waving shop, and a comic book store. 

            "What, the comics? I didn't know you liked them, Tabby." Fred snickered. "You never struck me as the nerd type before."

            She waved that off absently. "Not that! The Mystical Shoppe next to it. Come on!" And before he could protest she had grabbed him by one arm and was dragging him across the street. A car screeched to a halt an inch from them and honked loudly.

            "Hey, Bite me! I'm walking here!" Tabitha called gaily back over her shoulder and kept going.

            "You know. Maybe we should have used the cross walk."

            "Why?" She beamed up at him cutely. "I don't need to when I'm with you. You're the Blob. Everyone has to get out of your way. That's one of the reasons I like spending time with you." Freddy's ears were suddenly very hot.

            She steered his unresisting form into the dimly lit shop. The air was thick with incense, and not the light airy stuff Tabitha kept in her room. It was more of a leadsome, perfumed musk. Fred put a hand to his nose, and then sneezed, unable to stop himself. Tabitha didn't notice, she had let go of him to hurry over to the shelves, looking at all manner of bizarre gobbly-gook. 

            The willowy woman behind the counter started to come forward. "May I help you?"

            The girl waved her off. "Just looking, thanks." The cashier looked at her, glanced uncertainly at Fred's large form hulking in the doorway, and then shrugged and returned to her book. _The Inner Eye_ it was called, Freddy could see. What a nut. Shaking his head, he made his way over to his companion. 

            "Um…Tabby? What are we doing here?"

            "Browsing."

            "Yeah, but …why? I mean, what would you want in _this_ shop?" He glanced disdainfully around. "A ghostly chia pet?"

            She rolled her eyes, and then continued to look at the paraphernalia. "You're thinking of 'chi', Fred. They don't sell chia pets here."

            "I didn't know you were into this kind of thing."

            "Well, I'm not, really. I mean, I'm not a nut over it or anything. But some of it is pretty cool. Take this for example." She held up something that looked like a twisted sculpture turned into a wind chime. It had feathers attached at the bottom. "This is a dream catcher. You're supposed to hang them up, in your room or something, and then they keep nightmares away. Isn't that neat?"

            Fred didn't trust himself to answer. 

            "So whenever I see one of these New Age shops," Tabitha continued. "I like to come in and look around a little. It won't take long."

            Fred shook his head. "Yeah, well. I still think you're nuts. I…" He trailed off. 

            Thirty seconds later, Tabitha finally noticed. "Huh? What?" She looked up to find her friend staring blankly at the front door. The blonde swung her gaze around, and then grunted. "God. What are _they_ doing here?"

            Scott Summers and Jean Grey had just entered the shop.

            "May I help you?" the woman at the counter asked them suavely. 

            Jean glanced around the darkened room uncertainly, and then nodded. "Yes. We're looking for something to give as a present to someone. She likes this sort of thing and her birthday's tomorrow, but I'm afraid," her eyes slid along the objects on display. "that I don't know exactly what to get her."

            Scott nodded. "Yeah. And she's really got her heart set on a perfect sweet sixteen, so we want to get something nice."

            The woman nodded with a mysterious smile. "Ah. A young lady coming into her womanhood. You've come to the right place, my friends. Come. Let me show you a few pieces you may find acceptable."

            Somehow, miraculously, the two newcomers had missed seeing Fred, and thus didn't know that two of their worst enemies were in the store with them. They nodded, resigned, and followed the lady to the back of the store.

            Tabitha was fuming. "How dare they come shop at the store I was shopping in! Now this place is tainted."

            Freddy cast a disdainful glance back towards the X-Geeks. "Tell me about it. Let's just get outta here."

            He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. "No. By God, they're going to pay for this!" And she marched right over to the two newcomers and tapped the taller one arrogantly on the shoulder. Scott turned around.

            "Yeah…Tabitha?!"

            "You better believe Tabitha," she retorted. "What do you think you're doing here, Shades?" 

            He looked at her as if she were crazy, an idea that Freddy was starting to consider. "Shopping?"

            She shoved a finger at his chest. "Yeah well, this is where I'm shopping, and you're not welcome here."

            Jean spoke up, a pacifying smile on her face. "Look, there's no reason we can't all stay in the same place like civiliz…"

            "Hey, stay out of this, Princess!"

            That got a rise out of her. "Don't call me 'Princess'! I haven't done anything to you!" 

            Tabitha sneered. "You're here, aren't you? That's enough to offend anyone."

            The cashier tried to intercede. "Please. Your anger is disrupting the aura of the shop."

            "Oh, piss off," Jean said irritably. "How about how her anger is disrupting _my_ aura? I didn't do anything to deserve that from this tramp."

            Okay, now she was going too far. Nobody insulted Fred Dukes' friends, and Jean Grey had no right to call anyone _else_ a tramp. He lurched into view, scowling, and the two X-Men noticed him for the first time. It was a dim shop. 

            "Don't call Tabby a tramp, you lousy X-Freak loser," he growled, trying to put as much menace into his voice as he could. And to emphasize the point he flipped her off. 

            At that Jean grew very cold. "Do you flip the bird at us, sir?"

            The thin shop owner had hurried away and was even now on the telephone, casting nervous looks back at the brawlers in her store. Fred glanced at Tabitha, suddenly nervous. If the cops showed up…

            "Is the law on our side if I say yes?" he asked her. 

            Tabitha had followed his gaze and his thought. "No," she replied grimly.

            Fred retracted the offending article. "Then no, I don't flip the bird at you…but I did flip it," he couldn't help but add.

            Scott had lost his temper too. "Look. Do you want a fight, Dukes?"

            Innocent look. "Fight? Why no. What could possibly make you think that I'd want to fight with you?"

            Jean glared at him. "I say we mop the floor with them." In her anger all traces of self-control had disappeared. 

            Tabitha glared right back. "I'm game."

            "Well, I'm not!" The shop owner shouted and pointed outdoors violently, the bracelets around her wrist jangling a jarring dissonance. Her aura was very disturbed. "If you want to brawl, do it **outside**!"

            "Fine!" Scott snapped and marched onto the street. The others followed grimly. 

The minute they had left the shelter of the shop's overhang Tabitha raised her arms, a menacing grimace on her face. "NOW we'll fight!" Jean raised her arms as well, but instead of trying to punch her, Tabitha made a cupping motion with one hand and then hurled a small glowing ball at the redhead. Jean squealed and ducked as the marble of light passed over her head. It landed on her other side and exploded, showering bits of dirt on her. 

            "Are you insane?!" she spat at Tabitha. "We're in a public place in broad daylight. We can't use our powers here!"

            "Just watch me!" Another ball arced up. It stopped in mid-air, and with a flip of her hand Jean sent it spinning back towards its maker. Now it was the blonde's turn to duck out of the way. 

            Freddy, meanwhile, was taking advantage of his bulk to push Scott around. Literally. The auburn haired boy stumbled back at a belly bounce from the Blob, and his face flushed angrily. He put a hand to the ruby red sunglasses covering his eyes and eased them down slightly, revealing a glowing scarlet light behind them. 

            "Knock it off, Fred," he ordered. "You don't want to see the shades come off."

            The other just sneered and advanced again. "Give me your best shot, Summers." The two groups fought.

            Across the street Logan came out of a small store and held the door open for Charles Xavier as the latter glided out in his wheelchair. 

"Good idea for a present," Logan said approvingly to the other. "But do you really think she'll like it?"

Xavier smiled. "I know she will. If there's one thing Kitty has a weakness for…Hello. What's going on?"

Logan followed his friend's gaze and cursed. "Damn it. I knew those kids would take things too far." A scarlet beam of light speared out and bounced off of Freddy's hide, not hurting him but nevertheless driving the tall teenager back to fall to the ground. Roaring with anger the Blob surged to his feet once again and charged Scott. Tabitha was hurling energy bombs left and right, laughing insanely all the while.

Logan watched the spectacle for a moment and then growled in disgusted anger. "That's it. I'm stopping this." He started forward.

Jean concentrated and lifted Tabitha into the air, disconcerting the sophomore so much that the bomb she'd been making vanished into thin air. The redhead smiled grimly. Now she had the advantage and she could…

"All right, **_THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" _**The roar could probably be heard for miles. Everyone froze and turned to Logan, who was striding furiously across the street towards them. He reached the center of the arena and glowered at Jean hotly until she gently lowered Tabitha to the ground again. "I have had **enough** of this senseless rivalry! There's no point to it and you're all acting like foolish children." He speared his glare around, sparing no one. As one, X-Man and Brotherhood, they dropped their gazes in shame. "You're destroying public property, and worse yet, dangerously using your powers out in the open, easily revealing your secret to anyone who happens by and has two eyes in his head!" Jean opened her mouth to retort that they hadn't started _that_, but swallowed it with a gulp as Logan's sizzling look landed on her. "And I mean it. This is where it stops. **Now.** From this point on there is no more feud. And if I catch any of you fighting again …no matter what side they're on, well …" Here his claws popped out, nearly a foot of glistening razor metal. "They're going to have to answer to me personally. Now do I make myself clear?" Once again the dangerous stare made its way around the group. Silence reigned. "Well?!" Murmurs of "Yes, Logan," and "We understand," were heard, mumbled and unclear, but there all the same. 

"Good. There'd better not be any more messing around, because I've had it up to **here** with these fights. Just keep that in mind." Without another glance at them he turned and stalked back to Xavier. "Come on, Chuck. Let's get out of here before I'm forced to destroy something." 

Xavier sent the children an unreadable look, and then nodded. "Very well."

***

Across town, in the Brotherhood Boarding House, a very different scene was unfolding. Lance Alvers fell across his bed with a heavy sigh and stared listlessly out the window. His door opened, whoever it was not even having the decency to knock. 

"Hey, Lance!" Todd Tolensky's voice. It figured. "Do you have my Green Day CD? 'Cause I can't find it anywhere." Lance didn't bother to reply. What was the point? The Toad would just find his disk sitting inside the other's CD player, anyway. And then he'd go away. Away was good.

Todd didn't seem inclined to do any such thing, however. Instead he chose to come over and wave a hand obnoxiously in front of his friend's face. "Good morning, Lance. Are we awake yet?"

"Morning?" Lance replied and blinked at the scene outside his window. He'd been staring at it for a good twenty minutes and hadn't noticed. "It's still morning? I thought it'd be four at least, by now."

"Uh…no. It's nine. A bit early, I'll grant you. For a Saturday, at least. But Fred and Tabitha are up already, and Pietro took off…waking me up with the racket he made, I might add, so I figured why let you sleep?"

Why must he chatter on so? Oh well. It could have been worse. It could have been Pietro who came into the room. Well, as long as Todd was here, he was in for some prime bitching. "Sorry Toad. It's just that the hours seem long this day."

Todd cocked his head, observing the other boy's morose expression. "How so? What sadness is it that lengthens your face?"

Lance barked a bitter laugh. "Not having anything worth smiling about."

The freshman arched an eyebrow, a new suspicion rising. "You thinking about a chick, yo? Is Lancey-poo in love?"

He decided to ignore the Lancey-poo crack. It was so much easier than pounding Todd's face in. "Out of," he stated simply.

"Out of love? That don't make any sense.

"Out of her favor. She doesn't even know I'm alive!" He heaved a big sigh. 

"Um…just so I know, who're talking about?"

"Tabitha."

"Tabitha?! Are you kidding?"

"No. Why should I kid you? Have you _seen_ Tabitha?"

"Yeah. That's why I was wondering if you were serious." Todd dodged the thrown pillow easily. Lance wasn't done yet, however. 

"She calls me Rocky. Isn't that cute? If anyone else tried giving me a pet name I'd have to kill him, but it doesn't sound bad on Tabby's lips. She is too fair, too wise; wisely too fair, to merit bliss by making me despair."

"God, Lance. Next you'll be quoting Shakespeare."

Lance rolled his eyes. "That was Shakespeare, nimrod. The point is that she's awesome. She's pretty and funny and fiery…and pretty."

Todd snorted. "I get the picture."

"But she's not interested in me. She's all caught in that Kurt mania of hers." He flopped down onto his bed once again. "What am I going to do?"

"Get over her?" Todd suggested. "Stop thinking about it?"

"Oh, teach me how I should forget to think!"

"Well, there are lots of fish in the sea, and…um…a lot of other corny clichés. You, my friend, need to get out more. Find another chick. One you don't have to share a bathroom with."

Lance thought about this for a minute, and then shook his head. "No. That won't work. There isn't a woman alive who's hot enough to make me forget about Tabitha."

"I'll find one," Toad said confidently. "You can count on that."

Well, there's Scene I done. What did people think? Was it well done? Should I do more or less of the Shakespeare in future chapters? How's the casting? Was it any good at all? Hello? Someone write me. Please.

Review!


	3. Act I, Scene II (Kurt gets surprised, Ra...

_Disclaimer: Okay. I'm Shakespeare and I own the Kids WB. And if you believe that, I have bridge I want to sell you._

_Notes: German and Scottish accents in here. Did I mention that I'm neither German nor Scottish? (Well, a little Scot on my dad's side…but that's neither here nor there) Be kind. Also, I didn't know the last names of many of the minor characters of the show. (The really, really minor ones) Either they were never said on camera, or I simply missed it. At any rate, I just sort of…made them up. Enjoy!_

***

Scene II

Kurt Wagner opened the study's great doors and entered, feeling small and inconsequential as always in this huge room. "Yes Professor? You wanted to speak with me?"

Xavier put down the book he was reading, The Illustrated Stratford Shakespeare, and waved the young mutant over. "Ah. Yes indeed, Kurt. Come. Pull up a chair."

The chairs were all so massive it was impossible to 'pull one up', but one edifice was placed in front of the professor's oak desk and Kurt slid into it nervously. 

"I called you in here to discuss a very important matter. It's about Kitty."

"Kitty?" Kurt blinked in surprise. A second later he thought he understood. "Oh. You mean her party tomorrow night. All right. I promise. No hanging from the chandelier this time."

The bald man smiled. "Thank you, but that's not what I meant." He paused and searched for words. "Kitty is…yet a stranger in the world. And growing up as a mutant can be a very difficult thing for one so innocent."

"Ja. I guess." Kurt shifted, uncomfortable with the turn of topic. He was acutely aware of how upset Kitty would be if she found out they had been talking about her this way. But the Professor seemed in earnest, and not at all inclined to stop until he had pressed his point home. 

"She needs some guidance, or rather, someone she can turn to when things get rough, someone who is not a parental figure but a peer. Someone in a romantic relationship with her, perhaps."

The other stared. "Vas?"

Charles still had the patient smile on his face. "I've seen how you look at her, Kurt. I know that you like her. And she likes you as well. As a friend, true, but you could soon change that if you tried. Woo her, gentle Wagner, get her heart. My will to her consent is but a part."

Kurt couldn't believe he was hearing this. "But…you're _asking_ me to…?"

Xavier nodded soberly. "I trust you and understand that you will stand by her and comfort her in the years ahead. And if she is with you she will not be tempted by…let us say, less than encouraging influences. I would much rather she were with you than with Mr. Alvers. She has a lingering crush on him still."

"Ja, I know. But…" The elf made realized he had no idea what to add to that 'but'. He stopped for a moment and made himself think about what the Professor was proposing, no matter how strange it sounded coming from the great mentor's lips. Woo Kitty? He'd be lying if he didn't say he was tempted. And God knows, Lance was a bad influence that needed to be wiped from her memory. She was just turning sixteen, a time when she'd really start growing up. Xavier clearly wanted to make sure she stayed safe and protected; stayed _good_. And he thought Kurt could do that for her. A warm glow of pride grew in the sophomore's belly. The Professor trusted him, was turning to him. And to be with Kitty? Dating her as he'd longed to ever since he'd met her? 

"I'll do it," he heard himself say. 

"Good." The other practically beamed. "I knew I could count on you. You can make clear your attentions at the party tomorrow night. That would probably be the most appropriate time." Xavier looked down at a paper on his desk and frowned. "And speaking of the party, the guest list seems never to have been sent."

Kurt stared. "What? But then, no one will show up. Kitty will be devastated!"

"No, no. There is a perfectly easy way to solve this problem." The professor focused and a moment later the door blew open. 

"Aye, Professor? Ye called fer me?" 

"Rahne," he greeted her. "There appears to have been a bit of a mix-up." He picked up the piece of paper. "I hold in my hand the guest list." 

She looked at it. "Aye? So what?"

"The only copy of the guest list."

It took her a moment. Realization dawned on her tanned face like a sunrise. "Ye mean…no one sent….?"

"No. It's a bit of a crisis, actually." He could hardly sound less worried. "I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to go around town and deliver the message personally to the people who are invited. You can cover the distance faster than anyone else in the mansion."

The short girl frowned thoughtfully. "But what about those who don't know about my powers?" 

"Easy. Just change back to normal before you are in sight of them." He leveled his gentle gaze on her. "It would mean a great deal if you would do this. Kitty has her heart set on this party."

 That did it. Whatever reservations Rahne had had before flew out the window now. She straightened, and actually shot off a quick salute before accepting the paper. "Alright. I'll do my best. Everyone will be there. You can count on it."

"Good." Xavier watched her leave, and then smiled at Kurt again. "There, you see? Another problem solved."

***

Rahne Sinclair strode proudly out of the X-Mansion's gates, a fierce happiness in her breast that of all the people in the sprawling home, many of them full X-Men and not just trainees, Xavier had entrusted this task to her. She stopped and unfolded the piece of paper with the guests names on them. Then she frowned. Who'd have thought it. Professor Xavier had terrible handwriting. The worst she'd ever seen in fact. Rahne squinted and turned the paper this way and that, even lifting it up so that the sun would shine through it, but could make neither head nor tails of the strange markings scrawled across its surface. 

"Find them out, whose names are written here?" she muttered to herself. "It is written, but I am sent to find those persons whose names are here writ, and can never find what names the writing person hath here writ. It doesna make any sense, that's the problem." Should she go back? No. And explain to Xavier that she couldn't do what he asked of her because she couldn't read his handwriting? The girl's face flamed just to think of it. That was no good. She would simply have to…find someone who could make sense of it and ask them whose names' were on the paper. That decided, she started forward again, looking for a likely candidate. 

As it happened, Todd and Lance were walking down the street not far away, still arguing about Lance's obsession. Todd kept insisting that his friend find someone else, to the senior's infinite annoyance.

"Tut, man!" Todd exclaimed. "One fire burns out another's burning. One pain is lessen'd by another's anguish. Just go on a date, and pretty soon you won't even remember what Tabitha looks like!" 

Lance shook his head. "Fat chance." 

"Why not?"

He was being extraordinarily irritating this morning, and Lance had had enough. "Because if you don't shut up about it, you're going to have a broken shin!" 

The freshman blinked in surprise. "Wha? Lance, are you mad?"

"The light dawns," the other growled. 

"Excuse me." 

"What!" He snapped and whirled around.

Rahne blanched away from his angry face. "Um…good morning," she stammered. "I pray, sir, can ye read?"

"Can I read?" he echoed incredulously. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"No, I mean handwriting. Can ye read a messy scrawl?" She glanced nervously between the two boys, who were staring at her as if she were crazy. "Because, between you an' me, I can't figure out what it's sayin'." 

"What what's saying?" Lance asked.

"This note I was given."

"Hey, I know you," Todd spoke up. "You're one of those new X-Men."

"Aye. That I am." She frowned at him and edged a little away. "But how do ye know that name? Are you one of the Brotherhood, then?" 

Lance cut the Toad off as he moved to speak. "That's not important. Let me see the note and I'll try to decipher it."

She glanced at the teenagers uncertainly for another moment, and then shrugged and passed it over. "Truly, sir, I hope ye have more luck with it than I did."

Lance looked at the list, and then frowned and peered at it closely. "Wow. You weren't kidding. This is bad. Hm." He focused for a moment, and then read out the guest list.

"Mr. Green, his wife, and daughter Mandy. Jessica Phyllips, and the rest of the Phyllips clan. Paul Desmond. Pietro Maximoff…" Lance paused. He blinked, and then went on. "Risty Wilde and Taryn Greenleaf. Tabitha Smith…" Once again he paused, this time with a sigh. "Lily, Valentino, Lucy, and Helen." The senior handed the paper back to the enlightened Rahne and raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "What is this? It sounds like a guest list."

"Well, you have the right of it, there. A guest list it do be. For the sweet sixteen party of the lovely Kitty Pryde." She looked dreamily off into space for a moment. "I only hope I get such a send-off when my birthday comes 'round. This is going to be such fun." She seemed to remember herself and became businesslike once again. "Just as soon as I let the guests know that they're expected, that is. Come if you like, with my thanks for the assistance. If you're not of the Brotherhood, that is." Rahne shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, if ye are, but we want none of their type about."

"But you invited Pietro," Todd pointed out reasonably. "And Tabitha."

She only shrugged again. "Well, I dinna claim to ken that, but its none of my business, after all. It was the Professor and Kitty's decision whom to invite. Well, I really should be off now. I shall be all over Bayville before sundown, you see if I don't." The girl waved a cheery farewell and tucked the list in her pocket. Then she shuddered and smoothly morphed into a small brown wolf that looked at them with laughing eyes before bounding away.

They stared. "Dude. That chick's weird, yo." Todd commented. 

"Tell me about it," Lance agreed. 

"But this is great! She invited us to go to Kitty's birthday party!"

"Yeah. So?"

The freshman rolled his eyes. "Don't you get it? Kitty is friends with, like, every cute girl in our school and they're all bound to be there! This is your chance to get over Tabitha! We'll just go. With all the admired beauties of Bayville, go thither; and, with unattainted eye, compare her face with some that I shall show. I will make thee think thy swan a crow."

Lance stared at him as if he'd grown another head. "No. Definitely not. The last thing I want to do is spend a night surrounded by a bunch of tittering freshmen!"

"All right. Fine." Todd stuck his hands in his pockets and started to stroll away. "You can just stay in your room all night. Again. And watch the paint peel. Again."

The dark haired teen thought about this for a minute. Then he hurried to catch up with his friend. "Wait! I'll go."

Toad just smirked. "I know."

_Scene Two done! What did you think? Was it any good? Too much Shakespeare? Too little? Does it work blending it in with normal speech or does it sound funny? Please review me!_


	4. Act I, Scene III (Kurt got the talk last...

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nada, neechevo, zilch, zero, the big O, nothing, nyet, non, nuh-uh. Get the point yet?_

_Note: Surprise, surprise. Things have changed a little bit since the fifteenth century. Shakespeare's cool because it still applies to nearly everything today, but in the matters of marriage it is a little dated. Parents don't force their children to marry anymore. They may try, but they don't have the law on their side. As such, I had to change this scene a little to make it work. Hope you like this adaptation._

Scene III

Ororo Munroe stepped into the expansive living room of the Xavier Mansion and looked around. Rouge was the only one in the apartment. The brunette Goth was curled comfortably up in one of the plush green armchairs, reading Romeo and Juliet. She was totally engrossed.

"Rogue? Have you seen Kitty? Can you find her for me?"

"Rogue started and looked up. Clearly she had missed the other woman's entrance entirely, as engrossed as she had been in the story. 

"Oh. Ah don't know where she is. Probably getting' ready for her birthday party. After all, it'll start in a couple of hours." She started to turn back to her book, but Ororo continued to look at her. Storm didn't say a word…but then, she didn't have to. Rogue sighed. "I guess I'll just see if I can find her." She uncoiled herself from the chair and stood up, straightening her flowing green shirt with a tug. Walking to the second floor stairs, she cupped her hands around her face and shouted.

"Hey, Kitty!" 

"How, now! Who calls?" Kitty appeared at the top of the steps.

"Your Lady Storm," Rogue called up to her, and then turned and headed back to her armchair. 

"The easy way,' she murmured to Ororo with a smirk as she passed. Kitty descended the stairs, shooting the older woman a curious look. "Madam. I am here. Like, what did you want?"

"This is the matter," Ororo spoke, and then stopped. She looked over at Rouge. The girl had sat down again, but had not returned to her book. Instead, she was watching the two figures in the room with unabashed curiosity. "Um, can you give us leave awhile?"

"What?" It took her a moment to get it. Then she blinked and got to her feet once again. Rogue left the room muttering under her breath. "It's always the same. Anything interesting happens, send Rogue away. Never mind that Ah was here first…"Her mumbles became indistinguishable as she disappeared down the hall. Kitty watched her go with a smile.

"I think she must be spending too much time around Risty. She never used to be so nosy."

Ororo shook her head once, dismissing Rogue's behavior as of no consequence. "Enough of this. That is not what I wish to speak to you about. What I wanted to say was…Hm. What do you think of Kurt?"

"Of Kurt?" Kitty was baffled. "Um…I like him. He's my friend. A little bit sheddy in the springtime, maybe, but you get used to that. Why? What about him?"

Storm hesitated again.

"Ororo, like, out with it already!"

She nodded gravely. "Very well. You must know he…cares for you. A lot."

"He does?"

"Don't play stupid, Kitty. You're an observant girl. You must have noticed."

Kitty sighed and shifted her weight. "I have," she agreed. "But I didn't really want to say anything, you know? It is an honour I dream not of. I just don't…I don't know, see him 'that way', I guess."

"Well, why not? Kurt's a good person; funny, kind, even handsome in his own way. What say you, can you love this gentleman?"

"Well…but why all the sudden interest in my love life? Don't you, like, have anything better things to do than gossip about me?!" Kitty was starting to get annoyed. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the older woman. 

Ororo shook her head defensively. "It's not like that."

"Really? 'Cause it sure sounds like it to me!"

"Kitty! We're only looking out for your best interests!"

The brunette stamped her foot. "No! You're meddling. And in my personal life, no less! I'll look to like, if looking liking move; but no more deep will I endart mine eye than MY consent gives strength to make it fly. In other words, butt out!"

Just at that moment the door banged open and Jubilee sauntered in. She stopped when she saw Kitty, and then laughed merrily. 

"Wow. What are you doing out here? Don't you know there's a whole room full of people in there just waiting to see the 'birthday girl' guest of honor? The guests are come, supper served up, you called, my young lady asked for. So what are you waiting for? Get your butt in gear!"

"Thanks for telling me," Kitty said very deliberately. "I'm coming." And pointedly not looking at Storm she joined Jubilee and walked out.

**

Too much Shakespeare? Too little? Did you like it? This was a really short scene, but took me longer to write because I had to change stuff around some. The next one will be longer, I promise. Review!


	5. Act I, Scene IV (Dithering by the Gate)

_Disclaimer: I own…a really cool looking pen. But not these characters or the storyline. Hey, think they'd be willing to trade?_

_Notes: Sorry this one took a little longer. I had trouble thinking up a way to incorporate the Queen Mab speech without making Pietro sound as if he were on something. And at last I came to the unfortunate conclusion that…I couldn't. So I just kind of made up a similar speech that sounded less like an acid trip, but was just about as long. And I now know that I have been reading far too much Shakespeare, because I was able to write it so it sounded kind of like that mode of talking…but I was making it up as I went. Pretty soon I swear I'll be talking in Elizabethan English. (sigh) Oh well. That was pointless. Enjoy._

***

Scene IV

Lance pulled his car up to the curb in front of the Xavier mansion and turned it off. He twisted around to look at the other people in the vehicle, and then opened the door and got out. "We're here."

"Cool," Todd said and also exited. He looked up at the warm golden lights streaming out of the big house's windows. "This is gonna be fun." He shook his head. "Too bad Tabitha got that killer headache. She'd have loved to live it up over here."

The senior frowned contemplatively. "Yeah. You know what? Why don't I go back. You know, to see if she needs anything. I could…keep her company."

Fred stopped the dark haired boy with a hand on his chest as he headed for the car again. "No way, lover boy. You're going to that party if I have to carry you."

Lance sighed in defeat and nodded. He turned his gaze to the mansion as well, and then focused on the building's gate. For once it was thrown wide open, as if welcoming all, but he knew that was far from the truth. "Yeah, well. How're we gonna get in, anyway? I mean, Pietro might be invited, for God alone knows what reason, but the rest of us aren't. Do we just crash it?" 

Taryn made her way up the sidewalk in a fancy, slinky red dress. She shot them an odd look, as if wondering what they were all doing standing there, and then proceeded on to the mansion. Lance was exasperated to notice that all of his friends were lost to the moment as they appreciatively watched the curvaceous girl walk away.

Todd woke up, finally, and blinked at him. "What? Oh, that's no problem. There are so many people goin' in there tonight, they aren't gonna notice a couple more. Believe me, they've got more important things to worry about. Like making sure one of Duncan's asshole friends don't get drunk and piss on a Picasso, or something."

Pietro Maximoff ambled up the street over to them. He heard the Toad's last comment and snickered. "Tell me about it.  That's the sort of stupid thing they'd do. Hm…And come to think of it, that'd be a simple thing to engineer. Just buddy up to one of them, mix a few drinks, and voila."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Uh-oh. He's got that evil look on his face again."

"Everybody run for the hills," Todd joked. "Hey, Pietro. 'Bout time you got here."

"Well, a little bird told me there was going to be a party, so how could I resist?" Pietro frowned. "Actually, it was more like a little wolf. But who's counting?"

"This is stupid," Lance broke in. "I'll come in and just hang or something until you guys are done."

Pietro laughed and shook his head, disturbing his perfectly combed white hair. "No way, Lance. We must have you dance."

"Not I, believe me. I'm too depressed to dance."

"Well, you're in love, aren't you? Isn't love supposed to 'lift you up where you belong'?" The speedster dashed away and rummaged in his friend's car for a moment, and then ran back. He placed something in Lance's hand.

The teen looked down at the object. "A Red Bull soda?"

"Why, don't you know? Red Bull gives you wings!"

He shook his head in exasperation and handed it back. "Funny. Very funny. Ha Ha. Sorry, but its not going to work. Under love's heavy burden do I sink. It is too rough."

The speedster grinned, a bad sign. Pietro was always ready to argue about anything as long as he could piss the other person off while he was doing it. "If love be rough with you, be rough with love," he said. "Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down."

Todd broke in. "Can we go in already?" He glanced impatiently around as a small crowd of people passed them on their way to the mansion. "It's getting late."

Lance gestured. "Fine. Go ahead. I'll stick around so I can give you a ride home, but I don't want to be a part of it."

Pietro sighed. "Lance, you're missing the point. The whole reason we're here is for you. You can't sit out. And Todd's right. We're wasting time and daylight. So stop arguing about it already!"

Lance stared at him as if he were crazy. "We're not wasting daylight," he said very slowly and distinctly. "Because its night time. I'm sure if you look around for a moment, you'll figure it out."

"Oh, I meant that figuratively, and you know it."

"Look. I don't want to go."

"Why not?"

The senior sighed. "Because I had a dream," he said. His tone was bored and put upon. It was obvious he was making this up.

Pietro just smiled, not fazed. "What a coincidence. So did I."

"Well, what was yours?"

"That dreamers often lie."

"Not true. In bed asleep, they do dream things true."

"Not really." Pietro shook his head. "How can you judge what things are true, anyway? Even when you're awake, truth is often fleeting. How do you judge? With your eyes? Ears? Touch? All these things are but ephemeral courtesies that tell not of your vaunted truth."

"What are you talking about?" 

'Dreamers often lie, but you can perhaps forgive the faultiness of your mind's rest when your own senses do be often deceived. How many times has a girl seemed nice and then turned out to be a terrible bitch? How many times have the weathermen predicted snow and then we get sunny weather? We do pretend to be but normal persons every day of our lives, and that is the biggest lie of them all. And so how do you say that dreams tell the truth when you are constantly surrounded by lies? It only makes sense that they should lie too. I mean, look at Mystique. Her entire life was one big lie. She was a different person from day to day, switching faces and personalities as if they were gauzy handkerchiefs that go with one blouse or another. We lived with her for nigh on a year, and never did we see her true face. Our entire existence here is based on a lie as false as she is false…" Risty walked by them just then in a dark purple outfit that perfectly matched her dyed hair. She gave Pietro such an evil glare as she passed that he faltered in his speech until she had disappeared into the mansion.

"Okay, weird," he muttered, and then turned back to Lance, opening his mouth to speak once more. The senior raised a hand, stopping him before he could get on a roll.

"Peace, Pietro. Peace. You talk of nothing."

"Exactly," the silver haired boy said, just as if his friend had agreed with him. "Because I speak of dreams, which are but children of an idle brain. They are built on lies and fantasies and should be paid no attention. 

Todd shivered and spoke up again, wrapping his arms around his skinny chest. "Look. If you're all done talking our ears off, Quickie, then could we_ please _go in now? I'm freezing to death out here, and they've got to have finished supper by now. If we wait much longer there won't be a party to go _to_."

"I wish it were later," Lance muttered. He spoke again as Pietro opened his mouth. "No. Don't start up. I'm going. I'm going."

"Thank God," Todd muttered and led the way inside.

***

_Well, what did you think? Was Pietro's little speech okay, or should I have done it differently? Too much Shakespeare? Too little? Any other suggestions? Write me! Review!_


	6. Act I, Scene V (Dance, magic, dance)

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution, or Shakespeare. I wish I owned both. But wishes aren't fishes…or some strange saying. 

Well, here at last is the vaunted party scene that people have been waiting breathlessly for. Sorry about taking so long to get it up. I don't have any excuse except for an excess of laziness, and it IS a long chapter. Oh well. Hope you enjoy it!

Note: In this context Madonna is a term for beauty, purity…whatever. Just so you know, I was not referring to the singer/actress. 

Scene V

"Aw, man." Bobby Drake sighed and put down the basket of dishes he'd been carrying. "How'd we get talked into playing servants?"

"Beats me," Ray agreed. "But next time I say we make Jamie do it."

Hear hear. Speaking of which, where is Jamie? I thought he was supposed to help us with this."

"I'm here!" Jamie appeared as if summoned. The slight boy ran towards them with a worried look on his face. "Sorry I'm late. I…whoops!" He tripped on a washcloth lying on the kitchen floor, windmilled for a second, and then went down. Bobby winced in sympathy and then looked at the four duplicate copies on the twelve-year-old now picking themselves up gingerly.

"Geez. You're such a klutz, Jamie. Jamies." 

One of the Jamies visibly wilted while the others looked abashed. "I know. I'm sorry."

Ray let out a sudden laugh. "What are you talking about 'sorry'? This is great!"

Bobby looked at him strangely as the young boy blinked in surprise. "It is?"

"Hell, yeah. Now there's more of him to shoulder the work." And the blonde very deliberately stepped forward and handed his own armful of dirty dishes to one of the Multiples. "Enjoy."

That Jamie looked down at it, and then back up to the older boy. "But…that doesn't mean I'm going to do all the housework!"

"Oh no. Of course not," Bobby soothed. "We're going to help you. Isn't that right Ray?"

"Absolutely." They both managed to keep straight faces as they said this, but Ray's mouth twitched slightly. "Now why don't you start by washing those?"

Jamie heaved a great sigh and looked down at the bundle in his grip. "I guess so." He turned to his other selves. "Come on, guys. Let's get to it."

Bobby inched away. "Right. We're just going to…clean up some more in the dining room. See you later, Jamie."

Yeah, see ya." Ray waved and the two teenagers left the room. He chuckled as they reached the hall. "Man, I love having someone as gullible as Jamie around. Pretty soon I won't have to do any of my chores anymore!"

"Tell me about it. All the same, we ought to go help him out eventually. It's not fair for him to do everything…no matter how many of him there are."

"Bleeding heart," Ray teased. "All right. No problem. We'll help him. Eventually." He smirked. "In the meantime, lets see if there are any of those little party cakes left."

"Ah, now you're speaking my language!"

***

Xavier steepled his fingers and watched the dancing, laughing people gyrating in his living room. "Well, this isn't going too badly. Kitty seems to be enjoying herself." The lady in question was by the punch bowl, carrying on a gay conversation with a coterie of her friends. 

Scott sipped from his plastic cup. "Yeah. It's a good party." They watched as Kurt walked over to her and swept the brunette a deep bow, overacting on purpose as he always did. It got the desired effect. Kitty stifled a laugh behind her hand, and when he raised his own she took it elegantly and allowed him to pull her onto the dance floor. "I'm glad she liked that mood crystal Jean and I bought for her. You have no idea how much we went through to get it."

"Oh, I have an idea. I saw your little spat with the Brotherhood, you recall."

"Mm. But afterwards the proprietor didn't even want to let us back into the shop, let alone sell us anything! We had to pay her double just to do business with us." The senior smiled wryly. "Apparently, we have very upsetting auras."

The Professor also smiled, but looked up at his student with serious eyes. "You would do well not to make fun of people's beliefs in such a fashion, Scott. Who knows what has validity and what has not? After all, if I were to announce that I was a psychic, nine tenths of the people in this room would think it a joke, but you can see how true it is."

Scott nodded, chastised. "Yes, Professor. I guess you're right. I just have trouble crediting things like that, I suppose. It all sounds so hokey."

"And with some people it undoubtedly is. But not with everybody, so try not to judge." Charles sipped some punch of his own and then looked down in surprise at his empty cup. "Oh dear. I seem to have run dry. If you'll excuse me." With a few experienced tugs he got his wheelchair turned in the right direction and headed towards the refreshment table.

***

The Brotherhood entered the mansion just then, unobtrusive in the press of bodies. 

"We ought to split up so we're not so obvious," Pietro said. He then took his own advice and disappeared in a flash, moving so quickly they didn't see him leave. Fred shook his head. 

"I wish he'd stop doing that."

Todd said nothing. He just elbowed Lance in the ribs and nodded towards the pack of girls at the punch table with a smirk, and then also lost himself in the crowd. Freddy looked down at Lance, shrugged, and walked away.

"Terrific," the senior muttered. "I don't even want to be here." He surveyed the girls Todd had pointed at for a moment and then shook his head and turned away. They were all young, immature, giggling little girls who acted like this was the first dance they had ever been to. For some of them it probably was. Why on earth would he want to spend time with them? Sometimes Lance honestly didn't understand his friend. Purposeless and yet feeling as if he should be doing _something_ more than just standing in the doorway he wandered over to the punch table and poured himself a cup. Several of the girls, whom he mentally dubbed the sparrows, cast overly mascaraed eyes his way and tittered among themselves. Children. He took a sip of the red drink that was woefully lacking in anything resembling flavor and turned, idly watching the dancers. And that was when he saw her. 

An angel was on the dance floor, twirling around with that freak, Wagner, in her arms. Her back was to Lance so he couldn't see her face, but he didn't need to to recognize true beauty. She moved with the gracefulness of a swan, rocking and flowing with the beat as if she were the muse of music, summoned by the gods for the delight of all. Her hair was a rich glowing brown, with glints of chestnut, and even fiery red, shining out of it when the light hit right. Her body was slender, delicate, and ethereal; it seemed to him nearly impossible that such perfection of form should exist in one woman. Such beauty should be reserved for the Gods. Tabitha was utterly forgotten as he stared, entranced, at this strange, mystery lady who had stolen his heart. 

            Lance turned to two boys standing near him, pigging out on the little chocolate party cakes. "Hey," he called, catching their attention. "Which lady is that that does enrich that hand of that…person?" He nodded in the direction of his Madonna. 

            Bobby craned his neck for a second, and then shrugged and turned back to the cakes. "Beats me."

            Ray rolled his eyes. "You moron. You mean the girl dancing with Kurt? That's Kitty Pryde. You know, the girl this party is for?"

            "Kitty?!" Lance said incredulously and turned to stare at her. Now she moved so that she was more or less facing him, still caught up in the dance. It was indeed Kitty Pryde. But now he saw her in a new light. When he had first met her he had noticed how pretty she was, but had dismissed the matter in light of his own petty ambitions. This had turned her against him and caused her to join this group, the X-Men. Since then he hadn't thought of her much. She had been a mild crush, easily taken up, and then easily forgotten again. Now he couldn't believe how stupid he had been. She was gorgeous, perfection. Her face shone with a happiness that could light the whole room.

            "Oh, she doth teach the lights to burn bright," he murmured. "It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel in Ethiope's ear. Beauty too rich for use, for earth to dear! Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

            Ray blinked at him. "What? What are you babbling about?"

            Lance ignored him and walked out onto the dance floor. Bobby and Ray exchanged glances. Then they turned back to the food.

            ***

            "Professor!" Xavier turned at the sound of his title, holding his new punch cup in one hand. He saw a very upset Evan Daniels run up to him. 

            "Yes?" He noted the teenager's expression. "What is it? Wherefore storm you so?"

            "That's why!" He stabbed a finger in the direction of the room in general. Xavier raised an eyebrow. 

            "You have a problem with the party?"

            "I have a problem with all the Brotherhood members wandering around in it!" He shook his head in frustration. "I saw that Tabitha was invited. Kurt must have had a hand in that. At any rate, it's a good thing she _didn't_ show or we wouldn't have a floor to dance on! You know she blows up whatever she touches." Xavier opened his mouth to reply, but Evan swept on without waiting for him. "And I saw Pietro flirting with a bunch of girls earlier. Pietro! It's disgusting the way he shows off. Who invited him, anyway?"

            Scott walked over, perhaps summoned by his friend's raised voice. "What's going on?"

            "Who invited Pietro?" Evan demanded again, turning to face him. 

            Scott frowned. "I don't know. Maybe he crashed. Wait a minute! Rahne gave me the list when she was through with it." He searched through his pockets for a moment and then pulled out the tattered piece of paper. "Here it is." The senior scanned it. "Wow. What do you know. Someone did invite him. Weird." He looked up and saw Evan glaring at him. Scott raised a hand defensively. "Whoa! Don't look at me. I didn't do it!" 

            Xavier took the piece of paper and frowned at it. "Neither did I. In fact, I don't remember seeing his name there before."

            Evan craned around to look at the names. Then he made a sound of disgust. "It's in his handwriting," he said. "I don't believe it. The little twerp invited himself." He looked up at his mentor eagerly. "Hey, does that mean I can I kick him out?"

            "No." 

            "But…"

            "No. Whether we meant to or not, Rahne extended him an invitation and we're not going to go back on it now."

            Evan's mouth twisted and he shifted dissatisfiedly to watch the dance floor. Then his eyes widened. "By my troth, there's another one!" He gestured to the scene that lay before them; Lance slipping unobtrusively through the crowd, trying to get to Kitty without Kurt noticing. "I KNOW he didn't get invited. 'Tis he. That villain, Alvers!"

            The Professor followed his gaze. "I see you're right. What's your point? He's not hurting anything right now." He raised a hand to forbear the passionate outburst that seemed about to explode from the boy's lips. "I know that his group has often opposed our own, but none of them are doing that this night. They are simply trying to enjoy themselves. Why pick fights with them? What will that show about _our_ standards? You're bigger than that, Evan."

            "It's not right. They've tried to _kill_ us before, and now we're just going to let them in?! No way! I'll not endure him. I'm kicking Avalanche's ass!"

            Xavier fixed the teenager with his steeliest look. "He shall be endured," he ordered. "I didn't throw this party so you could get in battles with the Brotherhood. And as this is my school, you _will_ follow my directions! Cool down, Evan!"

            "But, Professor…!"

            "No! I don't care to discuss the matter any more. But let me make something clear. Start anything this night and you will be cleaning the Danger Room for the rest of the year." And with those words he turned and very deliberately wheeled away, not looking in Lance's direction once. Scott shrugged fatalistically and followed him.

            Evan stood there, stewing in his own bitterness. "Fine. I can wait," he said. "For now. I shall withdraw, but this intrusion shall, now seeming sweet, convert to bitter gall."

            ***

            "Ah, come on, Kitty! Just one more?"

            Kitty laughed, unable to help herself. "NO, Kurt. I can't dance anymore. I've got blisters on my blisters!" She had to remind herself very hard not to succumb to his flirting. She was definitely mad at Ororo for trying to control her life, like it was any of her business in the first place! So Kitty had decided that the only thing to do would be to purposely not do anything Storm suggested. Only then could she be sure that she was acting on her own independence, and not just complying with someone else's will. Of course, just as she had come to this decision Kurt had to start being cute and charming. That was always the way. Under other circumstances…

            "Well, alright. But you know you enjoyed it! Do you want some punch?"

            "What?" Kitty blinked out of her thoughts and looked up at him, then felt her gaze slide away to the person behind his gesturing form. Lance Alvers stood there, looking cleaner and handsomer than she had ever seen him before in her life. He wore such a look on his face that it instantly riveted her. "Um…no. That's okay," she responded absently, not moving her eyes. "I think I'm just going to…go sit down for a while, if that's okay with you."

            Kurt nodded, oblivious to her distraction. "Sure thing." He glanced shyly down, and then looked up at her from under lowered lashes. "I…had fun tonight, Kitty. Thank you." He leaned forward and gave her a quick peck of a kiss on the cheek. Blushing deep scarlet, the elf turned and made his way through the crowd.

            Kitty moved forward a pace. "What are you doing here?"

            Lance stepped forward as well and took her hand in his. Kitty tensed her arm for a moment as unwanted memories filled her mind of the first time they'd met, the first time he'd done that.

            The senior noticed and looked at her with a bittersweet smile so full of tenderness it took her breath away. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this." He leaned down and gently kissed her fingers, one by one. "My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a gentle kiss."

            Kitty blinked several times. She took a deep breath, and then managed to speak. "Is that some sort of apology for before?" She winced on the inside at the harshness of her words. No one who looked at her that way deserved to be the victim of such a bitter tone. 

            "If you want it to be. It is an apology for any dire thing I have ever done to you, and the statement of my own heart's true mind."

            Kitty sighed dreamily. A mischievous smile teased her lips. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much," she said. "For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers kiss."

            "And speaking of kisses," he breathed and stepped close to her, leaning down to catch her mouth with his.

            An endless eternity later they broke away again. Kitty breathlessly straightened her hair and looked up at him. "You kiss by the book," she teased, but her eyes belied her words. They were liquid chocolate light and sparkled like diamonds.

            ***

            "Will you look at that," Risty said appreciatively and looked over at her companion. Rogue leaned against the wall of the room with a bored expression on her face. Every now and then her eyes would pick out Scott Summers in the crowd and follow him for a while.

            "What?" she asked.

            "Lance and Kitty." Risty pointed as the two finished their kiss. She cocked her head. "They look cute together."

            "Kitty and _Lance_?!" Rogue also looked around. "Holy shit. How'd that happen?"

            "Well, in the usual way, I'd imagine. Boy meets girl. Boy likes girl…"

            "Yeah, but…**_Lance_**?! He's our en…I mean, he hasn't exactly gotten along with us in the past."

            Her friend ignored her slip of tongue smoothly. She was too busy hugging her arms and smiling cutely. "It's so sweet. I love it when people get together. And maybe this will get him over that funk with Tabitha."

            Rogue blinked at her. "What?"

            "Oh…um. Just something I heard around school." She cocked her head to look at the Goth, who had turned her gaze to the couple on the dance floor again and was staring as if they'd turned into purple elephants. "It doesn't bother you, does it?" she asked curiously. "I mean, even if he wasn't friendly in the past he's sure acting that way now."

            "I…no." Rogue shook her head, eyes still wide. "It's just weird, you know?"

            "What's weird?" They both turned to find Ororo coming towards them from the opposite direction, an inquisitive smile on her face.

            Rogue's face flamed. "Nothing. Just, you know, Kitty over there. We weren't gossiping."

            "Yes we were," Risty quipped cheerily. "It's fun too."

            The black woman turned to face the dance floor and picked Kitty out of the crowd. She and Lance were dancing now, a swaying slow song. The smile disappeared from the woman's face. "Rogue. Go and get her. Tell her I want to see her."

            "What, now? She's kinda busy. Can't it wait?"

            Sea blue eyes narrowed. "No."

            ***

            Kitty lay her head on Lance's chest and let him rock her to the beat. She hadn't been lying to Kurt when she claimed her feet hurt, but suddenly that seemed to matter a whole lot less. For some reason she couldn't explain the girl felt safe and warm in his arms, protected even. This was a feeling she'd never have expected to feel around Lance Alvers and it faintly surprised her, or would have if she hadn't been floating in bliss. Blisters or not, she could dance all night if it were only with him. 

            Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Kitty looked up in annoyance to see Rogue standing there, looking very uncomfortable. "What?" the freshman said. It came out sharper than she had intended and she winced inwardly as her roommate flinched.

            "Madam, Ororo craves a word with you."

            The temperature around them dropped several degrees. "Tell her I'm busy," Kitty said firmly, and took a better grip on Lance's bicep. He was looking between the two girls in confusion.

            "What does Storm want?" he asked.

            "I don't care what she wants," Kitty said petulantly. Her voice came out slightly muffled as she buried her head in his chest. 

            Rogue shifted uncomfortably again. Then she settled into her old standby; defensiveness. "It's an X-Man matter. I can't tell _you_. Why do you care anyway?!"

            "An X-Man matter," he repeated softly and looked down at Kitty. "O dear account," he murmured. "My life is my foe's debt."

            Todd came bounding over. "Yo, Lance. I just saw that Logan guy and he gave me the evil eye. I don't think we're welcome here any longer. Let's split." He tugged on his friend's arm.

            Lance hesitated. "But…"

            "Look," Rogue said to Kitty. "Ororo told me to come fetch you right away. She'll be mad if you don't come, and then I'll get in trouble for it!"

            "Come on, Lance!" Todd was tugging harder; casting nervous glances around as if he were afraid Wolverine was going to appear out of thin air.

            "All right! I'm coming," Kitty said crossly and straightened her dress, sending irritated glances in all directions. "Honestly, that woman sure knows how to get on a person's bad side, doesn't she?" She turned and stood on tiptoes, kissing Lance briefly on the lips. "Thank you," she breathed in his ear. Then she turned and allowed Rogue to usher her away.

            Todd finally managed to drag the senior a few paces as he looked mistily after the girls. "Hey, will you hurry it up?! I don't know about you, but I do not want to become a shish-kabobbed Toad tonight."

            Lance shrugged his arms off easily. "Hey, watch the suit! I'm coming already." And with that, they also left.

            Kitty paused when she reached the mansion stairs and watched him disappear into the crowd. "My only love sprung from my only hate," she whispered. "I must love a loathed enemy."

            "What are you talking about," Rogue said from right behind her and the freshman jumped. She had forgotten the other girl was there. "That's not love. You had _one_ dance. That's barely even a crush. Now, come on." She started walking up the stairs. "I think Storm went to the library."

            Casting one last glance over her shoulder, Kitty followed her. 

***

Well, how was it? Did I write the scene all right? Too much Shakespeare? Too little? Please, be kind to a poor author and **_review_**.


	7. Act 2, Scene I (Huh? Where'd he go?)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Even my shoe probably belongs to the Republic of Purple Dancing Cheez Whiz, or something.

Note: This is the VERY short scene right before the balcony scene. It's short. And nothing spectacular happens in it. But it needed to be written and gotten out of the way, so here it is. Enjoy.

***

Act II 

Scene I

            Todd led Lance out of the gates of the Xavier Institute, once again trying to drag him by one sleeve. The boy saw Pietro and Fred standing by the car, waiting for them. He waved, letting go of his friend to do so. Lance immediately slowed down and cast a longing glance behind but Toad didn't notice. He was hurrying forward to the others.

            "Hey, guys. You decided to leave too, huh?"

            Fred nodded. "Yeah. There wasn't enough food."

            Pietro rolled his eyes. "Which, of course, was the only reason you were there. On the bright side, I got Jessica Phyllips' phone number. You see? I told you I could bag a cheerleader."

            The Blob shook his head argumentatively. "Just because you got her number doesn't mean she's gonna go out with you, quickie. You have to call her first. A five minute conversation with you is enough to send any girl running for the hills."

            A mirthless smile briefly appeared on the speed demon's lips. "Am I to conjecture from those words that you don't think I can do it?"

            "Damn straight."  
            "Ooh. Is that a challenge?"

            Freddy grinned. "Yeah. It is. I'm betting you can't get Jessica to go out with you."

            "Fine!" Pietro crossed his arms arrogantly. "You've practically already lost. You didn't see the way she was acting when I was talking to her. The girl is putty in my hands."

            "Yeah, right." Fred rolled his eyes. "Could you be more full of yourself?"

            The speedster considered. "Probably." He glanced around and his brows lowered in confusion. "Hey. Where's Lance?"

            Todd turned. "Right beh…hey!" He blinked at the emptiness by his side, completely devoid of people. "He WAS right behind me."

            Pietro sighed theatrically. "You lost Lance? Honestly. I can't trust you people to do anything right, can I?"

            Todd ran back a few paces and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Lance! Yo, Lance! Where are you?!"

            "Maybe he went home already," Fred suggested. "You know he didn't want to be here."

            "No way, yo. He was right here a second ago."

            "And he wouldn't leave without his car, at any rate," Pietro added. 

            "Yo, Lance!" Todd shouted again.

            "Oh, leave off," the speedster said exasperatedly. "If he did hear you he'd probably start running away all the harder, the way you're hollering. Let me try it." He stepped forward and shouldered Todd out of the way. "Lance, you madman, passionate lover! Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh! Come on, man. The party wasn't **that** bad, and we're leaving now anyway. If this is some sort of practical joke, its in very poor taste!" He paused and then added. "I summon you by Tabitha's bright eyes, you lovesick idiot!" Nothing. "Oh, come on. If you don't show up soon, we'll leave you here with the X-Freaks! You know we will. Don't tempt us!"

            Todd started laughing helplessly. "And that was supposed to be better? Geez, if he hears that, he **will** be mad. You did everything but insult his mother."

            "Oh, good idea." Pietro turned around once more. "Yo momma!" He waited expectantly. Nothing happened. "Ah, he's not there."

            The freshman shook his head wryly. "In that case, lets just go; for 'tis in vain. To seek him here that means not to be found."

            ***

Well, what did you think? Didn't I tell you it was short? Was the Shakespeare okay, or was it too out of context? Review me, please. 


End file.
